さすらい刑事ＸＦ編『Ｌ特急しおさい７号の男』
by devastated earth
Summary: Slash Alert! 日本のテレビドラマ『さすらい刑事旅情編』と『Ｘファイル』のクロスオーバーです。『さすらい』はVIの設定を無理矢理にＸＦの時代設定にあわせ、ＸＦは主役級四人がＸＦ課にいる設定です。


**_[これまでのおはなし_****_(？_****_)]_**

_ アメリカのド田舎で不思議な特徴を持った死体が発見された。早速そいつを嗅ぎ付けたモルダーは、周りの迷惑も顧みずホイホイとイッチョカミして勝手に調査。そして"日本に追跡調査しに行かなければ解決出来なーい！"と駄々をこね――もとい、主張する。スキナー副長官は"またか"と呆れ返ったが、それでも寛大に二人分だけ出張費が落ちるよう手配してやったのだった。何故だか異様に盛り上がっているモルダー。"きっと別な何かがあるに違いない"と嫌な予感がしたＸファイル課の他の面々__(スカリー、ドゲット、レイエス__)は"誰が同行するか"を強固に譲り合った。結果、結局やっぱりドゲットが貧乏クジを引かされ、モルダーと共に機上の人となったのだが…。_

**-**  
**某年某月某日**  
**東京駅構内**

モルダーは再び立ち止まって頭上の案内板を見上げた。  
やっぱりここはさっきも通ったよな…。  
成田空港もそうだったが、どうしてこう日本の公共交通機関は迷路のような構造をしているのだろうか？ テロリスト対策か？ 確かにこれならやつらも面倒に感じて諦めるだろうが…。  
「モルダー捜査官」と、今迄ずっと黙ってモルダーに付いて歩いていたドゲットがとうとう口を開いた。「まさかとは思うが『道に迷った』とか言わないよな？」  
モルダーは苦笑いした。「いや、そのまさかだ…」  
「地図は！？」  
「ここの？ あるけど見たところで役には立たないと思うな」  
これだけ大量に掲げられている案内板を見て迷ったのだ。まして俯瞰図なんて見るだけ無駄だ、とモルダーは付け加えた。  
「仕方ないな。とにかく何処か店に入って何か食べて気持ちを落ち着かせよう。それから――」  
とドゲットが言い掛けた時だった。  
『うぎゃー！』  
絹と言うよりボロ切れを引き裂いたかのような恐ろしい大絶叫が辺りに響き渡った。  
「あそこだ！」  
モルダーが指さす先には小太りの初老の女性が倒れていて、彼女から奪ったらしいバッグを持って走り去って行く男が見えた。  
「モルダー、彼女を頼む！」  
言うが早いかドゲットは猛然とダッシュした。

同じ悲鳴を、構内巡ら中だった鹿取達男と結城千秋の両刑事も聞いていた。  
「こっちだ！」  
「鹿取さん！」

犯人の足の動きは早かったが哀れな位短かったので、ドゲットはすぐに追い付いた。  
「止まれ！」  
犯人は初めて後ろを振り向き見てギクッと固まったように急に走るのを止めた。  
自分を追い掛けているのが外国人だったからだ。しかもかなりいかつい顔である。  
『うわーっごめんなさいつい出来心でーっ！』  
恐怖でパニックを起こした犯人はそう叫ぶと、バッグを放り出してその場にしゃがみ込み、頭を抱え込んだ。

悲鳴を聞き付けて現場に向かって駆けていた鹿取と千秋だったが、途中で不思議な光景に出くわしてしまった。  
「おい、あれは？」  
床に座って「ごめんなさい」を繰り返す男とそれを立ち尽くして見下ろす外国人を指さした鹿取は、千秋の袖をクイクイと引っ張って彼等に近寄って行った。  
「ちょっと鹿取さんそれどころじゃないでしょー！？」  
千秋は抗議したが、袖口を掴まれているので已むなく引き擦られるようについて行ったのだった。  
鹿取は近付く自分を振り返り見る長身の外国人に警察手帳を見せながら声を掛けた。  
「我々は鉄道警察隊の者ですが、何かあったんですか？」  
言うと同時に彼は千秋の袖をクイクイと引っ張る。"どうやら翻訳しろという意味らしい"と察した彼女は、眉をひそめて不思議そうに二人を見る外国人に、ニッコリと微笑み掛けた。  
『私達は警察の者です。何かトラブルですか？』  
『ちょうど良かった』と、英語で話し掛けられて安心したドゲットはホッと息を吐いてから床の男を指し示した。『この男がご婦人のバッグを引ったくったんで追い掛けたんだ』  
床には確かに明らかにこの男のものではない婦人用のバッグが落ちていた。千秋は屈んでそれを拾い上げると再びドゲットに向き直った。  
『そうだったんですか。ご協力感謝します』  
彼女は鹿取に事情を説明すると、警察手帳を取り出して提示した。  
『私は結城千秋、彼は』――と、彼女は犯人を立たせて手錠を掛けている鹿取を指した――『鹿取達男と言います。警視庁鉄道警察隊東京丸ノ内分駐所の刑事です』  
『私は――』  
自己紹介しようと胸ポケットのバッジに手を伸ばした瞬間、いきなり『ドゲット捜査官！』と呼び掛けられ、彼はピタッと動きを止めた。  
「えぇじぇんとぉ？」「エージェント！？」  
驚く鹿取と千秋にドゲットは苦笑し、先刻の老婦人と連れ立ってゆっくりと歩いて来たモルダーを振り返り見た。  
『えらくごゆっくりだな、モルダー捜査官』  
『こちらのご婦人が英語が話せないもんで説明に手間取ってね…。結局、通り掛かりの学生に通訳して貰ったんだけど』  
モルダーは言いながら肩を竦め、ドゲットの後ろを覗き見た。  
『そちらは？』  
『東京駅の分署の刑事だそうだ。彼女は"ユウキさん"で、向こうの彼は"カトリさん"』  
『ふうん…』  
真意を判別し難い微笑を浮かべながらドゲットの横に並んだモルダーは、彼が胸ポケットに手を遣るのを横目に見ると同じ動作をし、二人同時に鹿取達の目前にバッジを出した。  
『アメリカの連邦捜査局から派遣されて来た特別捜査官のモルダーとドゲットです』  
「連邦捜査局…ＦＢＩ？」「えふびぃあいぃ！？」  
モルダーはこれまたドゲットと同時にバッジをしまうと、口をあんぐりと開けて自分達を見詰めたままの二人の注意を横の老婦人に向けた。  
『そのバッグはこちらのご婦人のものだと思うけど？』  
「あ…！」  
千秋は慌てて老婦人にバッグを差し出した。  
「盗られたバッグに間違いありませんか？」  
「はいはい！」喜色満面で彼女は頷き、千秋からバッグを受け取った。「いやー助かりましたわ。ほんまおおきにありがとう！」  
「お礼でしたらこちらのお二人に」  
鹿取はモルダーとドゲットを示した。老婦人は一瞬絶句した後、強ばった面持ちで口を開いた。  
「さんきゅう、な、兄さんら」  
刹那の沈黙の後、犯人以外の五人はお互い顔を見合わせながら爆笑した。  
「さて、と…」一頻り笑った後、鹿取が最初に口を開いた。「奥さん、一応一通りお聞きしたいので一緒に分駐所に来て戴けますか？」  
「そりゃかめしまへんけど」  
鹿取は老婦人に首肯すると、千秋に顔を向けた。「こっちのお二人さんにも当然来て貰った方が良いよな？」  
「う～ん…」  
首を傾げて唸りつつ、千秋はドゲットとモルダーを見上げた。  
『すみません、お二人にも御一緒して戴きたいんですけど、ご都合宜しいですか？』  
『勿論――』とドゲットは言い掛けたのだが、モルダーに手を挙げて止められてしまった。  
『申し訳ないけど、約束があるので』  
『おいモルダー！』  
『駄目だよ。迷ったお蔭で約束した時間に遅れてしまってるんだから』  
モルダーは片眉を上げてドゲットに一瞥をくれてから、不意に千秋に尋ねた。『ところで総武本線のホームって何処にあるのかな？』  
「総武本線～？」聞き慣れた単語に驚いていきなり割って入った鹿取は、千秋に肩を竦めて見せた。「凄いな。ＦＢＩから総武本線なんて聞いちまったぞ」  
千秋は彼の嬉しそうな様子に"鹿取さんってば映画か何かと混同してるんじゃないかしら？"と苦笑しつつ、モルダーに答えた。  
『地下にあるんですけどね――初めての方にはちょっとややこしいみたいなんですよね。大抵迷って道を聞かれますから…』  
その言葉に二人は顔をしかめ、やがてドゲットが口を開いて『私達ももう散々迷ったんだ』と盛大な溜息混じりに呟いたのだった。  
『あらま――あ、でしたら私がホーム迄ご案内しますよ』  
言うが早いかモルダーとドゲットを促して歩き出した千秋は、唐突に思い出したようにクルッと振り返って鹿取に告げた。  
「ご免ね鹿取さん、私この人達総武本線のホームまで送って来るから！」  
「何だとぉ～！？ 俺一人で連れてけって言うのかぁ！？」  
「これも日本の警察の大切な仕事よ！」  
「自分が興味あるだけなんだろ！？」  
遠去かる千秋の背に怒鳴り返した鹿取の袖を、突然老婦人が引っ張った。  
「何ですか！？」と思わず語調荒く訊いてしまった彼の腕を、老婦人は宥めるようにポンポンと叩く。  
「刑事さん、外国のお人には親切にしといた方が宜しいで。巡り巡って日本にええ事がありますよってに」

穏やかな口調にすっかり気勢を殺がれた鹿取は、唖然としている犯人を見て肩をポンポンと叩いて言った。  
「…だってよ。じゃ、行こうか」

**-**  
**丸ノ内分駐所**

古参の刑事、山崎五郎がご自慢のマイ炊飯器から炊き立てのご飯をよそっていると、若い男と老婦人を伴った鹿取がくたびれた様子で入口に姿を表した。  
「よ、巡回ご苦労！ 遅かったな。千秋は？」  
鹿取は事務の三枝みどりに犯人と老婦人を引き継ぎながら山崎に返す。「あいつは国際貢献の真っ最中ですよ」  
「何だそりゃ？」  
「いえ、今引き継いだ引ったくりを捕まえてくれたのがですね――」  
「ＦＢＩのお人でしてん」と、後ろから老婦人が割って入った。「モデルさんみたいなええ顔した兄さんと、もう一人はマンマ『警察のお人やな～』ちゅう感じのゴッツイ顔した兄さんでしたわ～」  
「ＦＢＩだって？」部屋の一番奥の机から高杉俊介がやって来て話に加わった。「一体どういう事なんだ？」  
「はあ、それがですね警部――」と、鹿取は高杉を初めとする分駐所の面々に事の経緯をかい摘んで説明し、最後に付け加えた。「――って事でして。千秋は今、総武本線のホームで二人とペチャラクチャラ喋ってるんじゃないですかね」

**-**  
**総武快速線地下ホーム**

「ハークション！」  
突然、千秋は盛大なアクション付きでクシャミをした。  
『お大事に！』  
同時に言ったモルダーとドゲットは、一瞬顔を見合わせて微笑みを交わした。  
その様子につられて微笑しながら、彼女は両手を腰にあてて二人に言った。  
『きっと鹿取さんが噂してるんですっ！』

『日本の諺にあるんです。"一つくしゃみは噂され・二つくしゃみは惚れられて・三つくしゃみは嫌われる"って』  
『へえ…』

**-**  
**丸ノ内分駐所**

老婦人から簡単に引ったくりに遭った時の様子を聞いてから、彼女を出口まで送って引き返して来た鹿取に、山崎が再び声を掛けた。  
「今頃千秋のヤツ、きっとクシャミ連発してるぞぉ」豪快にご飯を掻き込みながら彼は言った。「それにしてもＦＢＩが総武本線か～。鹿取じゃないがやっぱ妙な組み合せに笑っちまうよな～」  
「でしょでしょ～！？」受けた鹿取はゲラゲラ笑いながら、三枝が用意してくれた調書の綴りをウチワのように扇がせた。「いや何しろタッパありましたからね、車内じゃ目立つと思いますよ～」  
「鹿取さん」と、それまで沈黙して話を聞いていた河原淳が、唐突に盛り上がる二人の間に割って入った。「その二人の印象はどんな感じでした？ 勿論、僕が聞いてるのは外見的特徴じゃないですよ」  
鹿取は一瞬絶句した後、腕組をして河原に向き直った。「…あのなぁ河原、俺は英語はからっきし駄目なの。外見以外判断材料が無いの。分かる？」  
「そう！ だからそういう事は私に聞いて欲しいわ、河原さん！」  
「千秋！」  
いつの間にやら入口に仁王立ちしていた千秋は、大股でズカズカと鹿取に近付いて行った。  
「私の噂してたでしょう鹿取さん！？」  
「してないよ！ 事実をありのまま言ってただけで！」  
「どうかしらねぇ！？ どうなの、桜田君！？」  
「"目がポーッとしちゃってさ、ホント惚れっぽいヤツだよな～"って言ってましたよ」  
山崎のご飯をお相伴していた桜田亮太は、食事に気を取られていたせいかいきなり話を振られたせいか、考え無しに素直に答えてしまった。  
「あ…」  
言ってから気付いても後の祭りだ。直後、部屋中に鹿取の怒号がこだました。  
「桜田ぁ～！ そこに直れぇ～！！」  
「うわーっごめんなさいーっ！」  
「ちょっと鹿取さん、桜田君を責めるのは筋違いでしょー！？」  
三人が口々に騒ぎ出すと同時にパンパンと手を叩く音がし、一斉に全員が動きを止めて振り返る。  
「ほらほらそこまでだ！」  
苦笑混じりの高杉の言葉に鹿取はサッと刑事の顔に戻って頷くと、桜田の頭をパコーンと調書で叩いてから取り調べ室に入って行った。

**-**  
**Ｌ特急しおさい７号車内**

入口に一番近い位置の二人掛けシートに窮屈そうに並んで腰掛けたモルダーとドゲットは、あちこちに張ってある広告を面白そうに眺めていた。  
それにしてもやたら携帯電話の広告が多いな、とモルダーは思いながらおもむろに口を開く。  
「――日本に来て一番驚いたのは、今のところこれだね」  
モルダーが向かい側の壁に貼ってある広告を指さしてから携帯電話を持って番号を押す仕種をしたのを見て、ドゲットは大きく頷いた。  
「凄いよなホント。電車でも何処でも誰も彼もこれだ」と、返すドゲットもモルダーと同じ動作をした。「広告も携帯電話ばっかりだしな」  
「そう言えば、さっきの彼女も持ってるのかな？」  
「チアキ？ ちょっと待ってくれよ…」と、ドゲットはポケットから財布を取り出し、中から小さな紙片を取り出した。「さっき名刺を貰ったんだ。君も渡されただろ？」  
「いや…。でもいつの間に？」  
「特急券を買いに行った時さ。そうか、あの時、君は売店をフラフラ見て回ってたから、彼女渡し損ねたんだなきっと」  
唖然とするモルダーにニヤリと笑んでから、ドゲットは名刺の裏表を確認した。  
「あ、やっぱり持ってるみたいだな」  
「ふん…それは好都合」  
さっきの自分を真似てニヤリと笑ったモルダーに、ドゲットはギクッとして彼を凝視した。  
「モルダーまさか…」  
「せっかく出来た人脈は活用しないとね。それにいろいろと訊きたい事もあるし」

**-**  
**丸ノ内分駐所**

「ハークション！」  
突然、千秋は耳をつんざくような大きなクシャミをした。  
「ちょっと千秋ちゃん風邪じゃないの？ お薬飲む？」  
三枝が立ち上がって薬箱を取りに行こうとするのを、千秋は手を振って断った。  
「また誰か噂してるんですよ。山崎さんと桜田君かしら？」  
と、所用で出掛けた二人の机に彼女が目を遣った時だ。  
「ＦＢＩの二人かも知れないぞ」と書類をめくる手を休めて顔を上げた河原が、苦笑混じりに言った。「千秋、彼等とどんな話をしたんだ？ 日本に来た目的とか聞いたか？」  
「残念ながら事件の事は教えてくれなかったんですよね～――」珍しく興味を見せる彼を不思議に思いながら千秋は答える。「――でも国立歴史博物館に関係があるんだって事は分かったわ」  
「国立歴史博物館？」  
「行き方を聞かれたのよ」  
「へえ…」  
やがて河原が再び黙ってしまうと、今度は三枝が興味津々な様子で千秋に話し掛けて来た。  
「ねえねえ"モデルさんみたいな"ってどんな感じの人だったの？」  
「何ですかそれ？」  
三枝は老婦人から聞いた二人の特徴を千秋に話して聞かせた。すると千秋は何故か真っ赤になって猛然と抗議した。  
「"モデルさんみたいな"はともかく"ゴツイ顔"ってのは失礼だわ！」  
「千秋ちゃんはそっちの人の方が好みなのね？」  
「目がね、吸い込まれそうな位澄んだ綺麗な水色だったんです～」  
「ふうん、そうなの…」  
語尾にハートマークが見えそうな彼女の口調に三枝は"こりゃダメだわ"と内心苦笑していた。  
「でねでね三枝さん、私、彼に名刺渡したんです～」  
「ああ…じゃあ何か連絡あるかも知れないわねぇ」

**-**  
**Ｌ特急しおさい７号車内**

「ハークション！ ハークション！！」  
会話が途切れて唐突に出来た静寂を、突然、ドゲットのクシャミが破った。  
「お大事に…」何となく不機嫌な声でモルダーは言った。  
勿論、ドゲットはその妙な彼の様子にすぐに気付いて尋ねる。「モルダー、何かあったのか？ さっきからどうもおかしいぞ？」  
モルダーは顔をしかめて小さく肩を竦めてから、ゆっくりと話し始める。「さっきの彼女――チアキだっけ？――の話してた時、妙に嬉しそうだったよな？」  
「そうか？」  
キョトンとしている彼に片眉を上げて見せると、モルダーは窓外に視線を移した。そしてしばらくの沈黙の後、唐突に呟く。  
「――彼女は君の事が好きなんだ」  
「はあ！？」  
「君だけに名刺を渡したんだぞ。それもわざわざ僕のいない時を狙って」  
「そんなの偶然だろ？」  
モルダーはドゲットを振り返った。「それにさっき君は二回クシャミしたしね」  
「モルダー…」  
返答に窮した彼に僅かに近付き、モルダーは囁き掛けた。「名前で呼べよ。いつもみたいに」  
そう言うと、モルダーはドゲットの手を上から抑え付けるように掴んで指を絡め合わせた。ドゲットが驚いて引っこめようとするのを、ギュッと強く押し付け握り締めて掌を指先で撫でながら、モルダーはジッと彼を注視した。  
「分からないのか？ 僕は嫉妬して言ってるんだぞ」  
ドゲットはカラカラに乾いていく喉からようやくの事で声を振り絞った。「モルダー――フォックス、ここが何処だか分かってるよな？」  
「誰も見てやしないさ」  
そう言ってうっとりと目を細めて微笑する彼に、ドゲットは深い溜息と共に答えた。  
「とにかく手を放してくれ」  
「何で？」  
無邪気に尋ねて来るモルダーから目線を在らぬ方へ流しながら、彼は訥々と答えた。「俺はな、抵抗出来ないんだよ。その…君の誘惑にだけは」  
刹那の沈黙の後、モルダーは我慢し切れずに爆笑したのだった。


End file.
